Don't Move On Without Me
by I'mThatGirlYouCan'tShutup
Summary: Tommy left Jude, he had to help someone out. Will their paths cross again? If they do could Jude have already moved on? Takes place after season two.
1. Feelings

Jude missed Tommy. She sat in her room trying to write a song. Tommy was her inspiration, but he disapeared. She didn't want to write about Tommy. Enough of her songs were about him, but she needed to get the hurt, longing, disapointment, anger, and confusion out of the way. Yes, Jude would start with those feelings, the ones that were bothering her the most. So, Jude yet again found herself with one of her favorite things in the world, her aucoustic, and a pen plus her notebook, writing about Tommy and how he made her feel.

Keira ran over to Tommy's bed and shook him awake. "Five more minutes" groaned Tommy as he rolled over. "Mommy told me to wake you up, ya silly Tom Tom" giggled Keira as she jumped on him. "Well you can tell your mommy-" "Tell her mommy what?" smirked Keira's mom. She was a tall, slender, beautiful looking woman. "Uh, tell her mommy that she looks very pretty and ask her the hell why" "Language Tommy! Theres a three year old in the room!", Tommy apoligized "Sorry Keira".

Kwest watched a certain blonde taking Liams phone calls. He didn't know what was going on with them. He did know he liked it. Sadie kept glancing at him. Kwest finally walked over to her. "Hey" greeted Kwest. "Why the heck are you staring at me?""I think your kinda pretty" Kwest replied knowing just what buttons to push. "_Kinda? Just kinda?_" asked Sadie.

let me know what ya think!


	2. Sisters and Smiles

Jude was almost finished with her song. She had a few finishing touches she needed to take care of. "Jude!" her dad called, "I ordered some pizza come down here and eat!". "No thanks I'm not hungry!" Jude shouted back. She hadn't eaten since Tommy left. Stuart sighed giving up, she'd eat tommorow, he convinced himself.

"Yeah I don't care" said Tommy after being asked to watch Keira since Haley, her mom, had a date. "I want to meet this dude though", "Tommy why do you care?", "I want to look out for my sister and neice", "Yeah Tom I know but your just going to end up freaking the guy out. If I get on a fith date with a guy you can meet him okay? But this is only my second with Branden so your going to have to stay clear of him until we have a fith date. Got it?", "Fine" Tommy reluctently agreed.

"Well I don't know I just thought I deserved more than a kinda.", "Okay you look very pretty" said Kwest smiling. "Thats it? Just pretty?", "Oh Sadie don't start this again!", "Don't worry Kwest I was just kidding. Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

Jude strummed the last chord of her song, she was satisfied, in fact Jude almost smiled. Jude grabbed her converses and headed downstairs for the door. "I'm going out! Be back at around 8!" Jude yelled so her dad could hear. "Okay!" Stuart almost didn't care where she was going he was happy she was actually out of the house. He trusted her to make good desicions... maybe he shouldn't have. 


	3. Could It Be NYC

"Where's Mommy goin'?" asked Keira sadly. "She uh… went to play with a friend"; "_Oh no that didn't sound right," _thought Tommy. "What do they play?" "I don't know Keira", "Could I play?" "No Keira your mom and I have to make sure he's a good playmate before he plays with you", "_Shit what is wrong with me, why does everything I say have to come out completely wrong!" _

"So tonight at seven thirty?" "Yea" agreed Saidie. "Cool so I guess I'll see you later Saidie," said a smiling Kwest. "I guess so," said Saidie.

Jude walked out of her house not sure of what she was going to do. "_I need to get away,"_ thought Jude. She smiled, really smiled, she ran back inside to grab her credit card and some money. She also grabbed her notebook Tommy had given to her and her guitar. Jude was about to run back out the door but then decided she should grab some clothes cause she wasn't coming back tonight. She ran out before her dad could see her with all her stuff.

Haley walked back into her house at around one in the morning. She gasped when a lamp by the chair that was near the door came on. There sat Tommy like a dad from a movie waiting up for his daughter to try to sneak in. "Tommy!" "What?" he asked innocently. "What are you doing down here! Awake? It's one in the morning!" "Sorry I couldn't sleep; I've been dying to know how your date went. Judging by the fact your home so late, or should I say early, I'm guessing it went pretty well." "Oh shut up Tommy nothing like that happened, I'm going to bed." "Wait!" "What Tommy?" "I just wanted to tell you I'm going to New York tomorrow" "Why?" "I got a job offer there and I wanted to check it out, since you guys are doing okay now I kind of thought I would move back out soon", "Okay cool call me when you get there and stuff, and thank you for taking care of us Tommy I really appreciate it", "It was my pleasure favorite sister", "Yeah well you don't have much of a selection since I'm your only sister" they both laughed.

Jude flagged down a cab and sent the driver towards the airport. She got there and looked at all the flights. It looked like New York City was her only option unless she wanted to wait another day. Jude didn't want to wait another day plus she always wanted to go to New York City, visit Times Square, maybe see a Broadway show or two. She bought the ticket and within 5 hours was on a plane to NYC.

Tee hee you guys probably think Tommy and Jude will see each other. Well you never know, maybe they will. Please take at least 5 seconds to review because if you don't I'll cry. Just kidding I won't cry but I won't be happy.


	4. Sweet Suite

Jude threw her stuff down as she walked into her hotel suite. She walked around sucking everything in. "_This thing could be a house!" _Jude thought while walking around the huge suite. She ran into a bedroom and jumped on the bed. "_This is going to be awesome."_

Tommy sighed as he heard his alarm clock. He got up, grabbed some clothes, and got into the shower.

6 hours later

Tommy walked into his hotel room, the suite was taken. The receptionists wouldn't say who had it. Tommy wasn't really upset though, he didn't mind having things like most normal people every once in a while.

Jude walked out of the suite showered and ready to explore. She had her day all planned out. She had called Darius earlier that day and told him what was going on. He suggested she stay for a while and use his friend's studio there if she needed. Then her dad called yelling something about how he thought she meant eight the same day. Jude convinced him to let her stay for awhile. So today she was going to go sight seeing then she decided it would be fun to go out clubbing later that night. Jude was in NYC she was planning on having fun while she could.

Tommy left the hotel room to go to Wilson Records the studio that had offered him a job as a producer. Tommy couldn't go back to G Major it wouldn't be the same it would be weird. The only reason he was there anyway was for Jude and he figured she hated him now.

Jude walked into the club excited, music was blasting. Some people were at the bar, some were standing around drinking (probably to drunk to dance), but most were dancing. She decided to go to the bar and grab a drink. "Hey" said a guy that looked about 20, "Hey" mimicked Jude. "You look a little young to be in here" Jude smiled and shrugged. "You uh you look familiar" Jude continued smiling and stuck her hand out saying, "Jude, Jude Harrison". The guy smiled also and shook her hand while saying, "Henry Burgh", "So Henry you gonna buy me a drink?" asked Jude grinning. Henry looked thoughtful for a moment "Sure why not?"


	5. Contracts and Calls

Tommy got into bed actually excited he was going to be producing again. He had also just signed a contract; Tommy was finally about to start his solo career he always wanted. Suddenly he thought of Jude and how proud she would be. He also thought of how excited she _would_ have been if he were in Toronto because she knew he would come to her to get opinions on his songs and sometimes help. Tommy couldn't take it anymore; he got out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. Tommy started to dial a familiar number.

Jude was dancing with Henry then she felt her phone start vibrating. She grabbed it and looked at the caller id. "No way!" Jude exclaimed. "What?" asked Henry, "I uh I have to take this" she said as she started trying to make her way somewhere quieter with Henry close behind.

"Hey Kwest" "Hey Tommy what's up, I haven't heard from you in a while"

tee hee bet you thought he was calling Jude! Who is calling Jude? Sorry its short I've already posted today anyway.


	6. Same Places, Different Worlds

"Sadie?" Jude questioned. "Hi!" shouted back an excited Sadie. "I wasn't expecting a call from you, is something wrong?" asked Jude. "Jude I know I haven't been the best sister but I thought maybe we could have a sisterly chat? I have some news!" "What Sadie?" said Jude sounding annoyed. "Why is it so loud Jude? Where are you?" "I'm out clubbing." said Jude while giving an apologetic look to Henry. "Oh, well I'll uh, give you a call tomorrow than okay? I really want to talk to you." "Okay Sadie" "Bye Jude!" "Bye". Henry smiled at her as she put her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her hand, and led her back to the dance floor.

Tommy sighed, he had just gotten off the phone with Kwest. _"What have I done?" _he thought. _"I can't believe Jude's in New York too! I want to see her but then again I don't, I'm afraid of her reaction." _Tommy crawled into bed and attempted to fall asleep.

Jude woke up in her hotel suite. Her head ached from the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. She groaned and rolled over. She pushed herself out of bed, got herself a Tylenol, and started making coffee. Then she sat down, grabbed her acoustic, and began playing. After she got a good beat her soft voice filled the room.

Tommy tried to ignore the music and fall back into his fitful sleep, but he couldn't. It sounded so good, and someone was singing but he couldn't make out anything, the voice was too quiet. Finally, at eight thirty his alarm went off. Tommy got out of bed and started getting ready to go to the studio. He had a song he wanted to record, he had written it last night, when he couldn't fall asleep, thinking of Jude and other relationships he'd had with other girls.

Jude finished making the song perfect at around nine. She luved it and wanted to record it immediately. Jude suddenly found herself wishing Quincy was there to give her feedback, just like he used to be. She threw on clothes, did some other shit, and ran out of her room with her acoustic and the journal Tommy had given her.


End file.
